1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the play of disc golf. More particularly, the present invention the relates to apparatus for transport of disc golf articles during play. Additionally, the present invention relates to disc golf transport apparatus which include a seat and a cooler positioned thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Disc golf is a disc game in which individual players throw a flying disc into a basket or at a target. According to the Professional Disc Golf Association, “The object of the game is to traverse a course from beginning to end in the fewest number of throws of the disc.” Three basic components go into a course design: disc pole holes, tee signs and tee pads. A disc pole hole comprises a center pole, a chain holder and a basket. A set of chains hang down from the chain holder surrounding the center pole. Surrounding the pole below the chains is a circular basket that serves to catch a disc thrown at the chains of the disc pole hole. The disc pole hole is commonly known as a basket or a catcher. When the disc drops into the basket, the player moves to the next tee.
For each hole, a tee pad provides a firm and level foundation to start play from or to tee off. Some courses have alternative tee pads for a given hole. Similar to traditional golf, one tee is often closer to the target, allowing multiple players of different skill levels a better chance of competitive play.
Analogous to the various types of clubs in traditional golf, there are different types of discs in disc golf that are used in different playing situations. The basic types of discs include putters, mid-range discs, and drivers. Putters are designed to fly straight, predictably, and more slowly compared to mid-range discs and drivers. Mid-range discs have slightly sharper edges, which enable them to cut through the air better. Drivers have the sharpest edge and have most of their mass concentrated on the outer rim of the disc rather than distributed equally throughout.
Drivers are often further divided into different categories. For example, one manufacturer provides distance drivers and fairway drivers, with a fairway driver being somewhere between a distance driver and a mid-range disc. Other driver categories include long drivers, extra-long drivers and maximum distance drivers.
Players, especially experienced players, may carry a dozen or more discs with them, together with accessories such as disc bags, water or other beverages, sunscreen, towels, jackets, umbrellas, folding chairs and so forth. The discs are typically carried in a duffel bag or something similar. Carriers are specifically adapted for carrying discs and some accessories.
Unfortunately, the problem with the use of such of duffle bags and backpacks is that they can become tiresome over the course of play. Many disc golf players become fatigued during the course of the play. Additionally, the various disc golf items can become jumbled within the bag and become difficult to access. Furthermore, whenever duffle bags are used, the player must bend over in order to reach the duffle bag and to rummage through the duffle bag in order to secure the proper item.
During the course of play, many disc golf players choose to bring a folding chair. The folding chair is often deployed during interruptions in play. As such, the player can sit comfortably while awaiting his or her turn. Unfortunately, these folding chairs are often very cumbersome to handle and to transport.
During the course of play, disc golf players often desire to have a refreshing beverage. As such, at least one of the disc golf players in a group will need to carry a cooler. The cooler can carry the various refreshments therein. Of course, the weight of the cooler becomes very cumbersome to the disc golf players and can further create fatigue on behalf of he players. As such, a need has developed so as to provide a disc golf transport apparatus which can conveniently carry all of the disc golf items, provide such items at a convenient location, and can also provide storage and transport of a seat and a cooler.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to disc golf transport articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,563, issued on Jan. 25, 2011 to Mims, shows a disc golf equipment cart that has a chassis, at least three wheels rotatably coupled to the chassis, a handle member mounted to the chassis, a floor platform mounted on the chassis, and at least one seat member retractably mounted on the floor platform such that the seat member descends through the floor platform with the application of a sufficient weight. The seat member can includes a seat mounted on a support. When someone sits on the seat, the seat support descends through a hole in floor platform until it hits the ground. The ground then supports the weight of the sitter. When the sitter stands up and gets off the seat, the seat member ascends through the floor platform back to its starting position, or close thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,595, issued on Aug. 16, 2011 to Pope, describes a wheeled and collapsible disc golf caddy system. The system includes an elongated frame member having a handle at one end thereof for towing the system behind the user. Intermediate the frame member is a pair of collapsible wheels. The remote end of the frame member mounts a pivotal rim for removably receiving a drink-containing chest that can be removably secured to the frame member. Additionally, the system includes a housing that is mounted to the frame member and contains several shelves for storing a variety of discs.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0105156, published on Aug. 8, 2002 to K. L. Glidden, provides a disc golf bagcart. This disc golf bagcart has a frame, a handle, wheels and a disc compartment. The handle extends generally upward from the frame when the frame is in an upright standing position. The wheels are operatively connected to the frame. The disc compartment is integrally formed within the frame and is adapted to removably receive a preselected assortment of disc golf golfing discs. The disc compartment extends along the frame length. The discs can be stacked along the frame length with the discs being oriented generally perpendicular to the frame length.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a disc golf transport apparatus that allows for the storage of a large number of discs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a disc golf transport apparatus which can be convertible between a dolly and a seat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a disc golf transport system which is lightweight.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide disc golf transport system which carries all items associated with the game of disc golf.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a disc golf transport system which is able to be pulled from the side.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide disc golf transport system that maintains the disc putter at waist level.
It is a still another object of the present invention to provide disc golf transport apparatus which supports the disc at knee level.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide disc golf transport apparatus which allows the golfer to access all items without having to bend more than 30°.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide disc golf transport apparatus that allows for the carrying of a cooler.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide disc golf transport apparatus which avoids the need of physically carry all of the disc golf equipment.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.